


Arms Race

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChenYeol, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Wtf am I doing, but damn the arms men, chanyeol is a cute giant with elf ears, chanyeols arms, chenyeol killed me, filth filth filth, i dont know what to tag this, i love exo, jongdae has arms too, jongdae has lust eyes, no excuse for this filth, what the fuck was dot and jongdae on that table and in chanyeols face, wow chanyeol has arms fuuuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Chanyeol has been hitting the gym too often. Jongdae has lust eyes. (This is gratuitous porn)





	Arms Race

**Author's Note:**

> I blame A and R. Although this is probably my fault, they laughed at me. Therefore I blame them for my problems. That is how this works.
> 
> I also wrote this in an hour and a half? Maybe two hours? 
> 
> It is also 1,666 words. This fic is the devil. Chenyeol are the devil.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)

He is caught. Quicker than he would have liked to be but, in his defense, Chanyeol’s arms are distracting when they are not imprisoned by a 10XL grey shirt. He is only slightly embarrassed, just thankful that Baekhyun hasn’t caught on. It’s only Chanyeol so far, smug look on his face as he flexes once, in what he thinks is a subtle move, and Jongdae curses his traitorous eyes for looking. 

It turns into a game. Jongdae, after all, is lifting weights himself and while he doesn’t have the mass that Chanyeol does, his body is toned and arms defined.  
He also gets to shoot him looks during Going Crazy, being sure that he maintains eye contact, confident in the fact that the attraction is mutual. He’s caught Chanyeol’s dark stare when he’s dancing, the way his eyes follow Jongdae’s ass in the mirror (Baekhyun and Minseok started a joke fan club for it and although Chanyeol joined it, laughing, it might not have just been to annoy Jongdae). 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, voice low, leaning against the door jam of Jongdae’s room in a sleeveless shirt. Jongdae maintains eye contact. 

“Chanyeollie,” he says, pleased at the sudden visit, mouth a little dry. He’s fine. 

“My eyes are up here,” Chanyeol says, that smug tone. Jongdae is not fine, apparently. It doesn’t really matter, at this point, fuck it, he thinks. Chanyeol can just shove him away, probably through the door but whatever, if he doesn’t want Jongdae’s mouth near his. He pauses, up on his toes and hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, and he doesn’t waste a moment before he’s leaning in to press their lips together. He hears the door being kicked shut with a slam. Baekhyun is probably engrossed in his video game, he wouldn’t bother to come investigate and Minseok and Kyungsoo are out. 

He’s being walked backward, still kissing and his hands slide down over the silky skin of Chanyeol’s arms; he can feel the muscle under it, solid and flexing as he moves. Chanyeol’s tongue slides over his teeth, pressing in and he sucks at the tip of it, enjoying the low noise he makes. With Chanyeol’s guidance, he only manages to knock over _everything_ in their way on the way to the bed. He’ll have to clean up later but for right now he’ll enjoy the way he’s lifted and thrown back, bouncing on his bed and leaning in to kiss Chanyeol again as he’s pressed back onto the comforter. 

“You need to stop going to the gym,” Jongdae comments, both of his arms on either side of him, the definition in his muscle bordering on ridiculous. He can feel the heat warm, a low tension in his gut as he lets arousal run its course. 

“Don’t think so. I look good,” Chanyeol says, matter-of-fact. Jongdae can’t argue with that and can’t argue with Chanyeol’s lips, soft and insistent against his. He isn’t expecting it when Chanyeol’s hand, so large, palms the front of his sweats. He may have only been half-hard but it won’t take long now. He lets it build, the friction of soft material against his dick and how he’s slowly teased to hardness, his hand squeezing over the outline but not yet reaching in. 

“You’ve been staring,” Chanyeol says, catching Jongdae as he looks at the arms caging him in.  
“You said it yourself,” Jongdae grumbles, voice hitched, “you look good.”  
Chanyeol grins, practically preening, and Jongdae sucks in a breath when Chanyeol pulls down his pants, underwear dragged down with them. He holds it, his erection exposed to the cool air and Chanyeol’s heated gaze. 

“I want to hear you,” Chanyeol says, hand finally curling around his dick and stroking up, slowly increasing the pace when Jongdae lets his mouth fall open in a low, hitched exhale of breath. He sucks in more air through his nose and watches the bunching of muscle as Chanyeol’s hand works him.  
“Oh, I-,” Jongdae tries, Chanyeol’s thumb sliding over the tip of his dick. “Fuck.” His hips thrust up into it and he feels his heart beating faster, legs tingling with pleasure, radiating through him. Chanyeol is still fully clothed but Jongdae has his pants shoved down to his thighs and his shirt rucked up, he feels exposed, the cool air against his skin a contrast to the heat flowing through him. 

“Feel okay?” Chanyeol asks voice pinched. He’s watching, eyes sliding over Jongdae and he feels so flushed, he wonders if his face is as red as it feels.  
“So good,” Jongdae groans out. His hips are rocking up into it, chasing the feeling. He leans up licking at the mole he sees on Chanyeol’s shoulder before pressing a moan there, flopping back down onto the bed and letting his legs shift. He’s getting close, the sound of Chanyeol’s hand over him obscene, swiping up to use the precum he keeps leaking to make it a smooth.  
“Chanyeol,” Jongdae gasps at a well timed flick of his wrist, he sees his bicep flex and he bites his lip, fighting against coming so soon, with just Chanyeol’s determined hand down the front of his pants. 

“Say it again,” Chanyeol says, voice gravely and eyes burning into his. He slides a knee up, bumping against the bulge signaling how this is effecting Chanyeol too. It isn’t only him. 

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae groans, hands coming up to grip at his broad shoulders, one hand sliding back to dig fingernails into his bicep as the pace increases. Chanyeol’s fist fly over his dick and twists just right, working him through it as he squeezes his eyes shut and comes in hot spurts with his name on his lips. 

He pulls at Chanyeol, hand around the nape of his neck until he meets him in a kiss, a slow slide of tongues that turns a little desperate, heated again, when Chanyeol grinds against his leg, dick hard against it. 

“Come up here,” Jongdae says, breathless when they part for air. Understanding flashes through Chanyeol’s eyes and with enthusiastic, fuck yes, he’s shoving his pants down his thighs, barely managing to not fall as he scoots his way up until his thighs are on either side of Jongdae’s chest, dick tapping at his cheek.  
He doesn’t rest all of his weight on Jongdae’s chest, still up on his knees, as he slowly strokes himself, stray drops of Jongdae’s come on the back of his hand. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, so patient.

“Fine, you can be a little rough.” Jongdae licks his lips, head lifting up off the bed to suck at the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, it is long. He shouldn’t take it all in but he wants to, tongue pressing up against the underside, reveling in the soft exhale from above him. If he does, his jaw will be sore. He can’t find a reason not to relax, slowly take him in further and watch, seeing the way Chanyeol looks down at him, watching with fascination as his dick slides in. 

He grips at his thighs, it helps him as he bobs his head as best he can, the wet sounds and Chanyeol’s soft whimpering noises, mumbled words of praise turning into low groans, surround him. The smell of sex and sweat, his mouth so full and jaw starting to ache. The tip of his dick hits the back of his throat and Jongdae’s eyes water until he pulls back with a gasp, not missing the way Chanyeol’s hips jerked at it, thigh muscles tensing up. 

“Your mouth is amazing,” Chanyeol groans out, thumbing the corner of his lips and then sliding a hand, clean hopefully, into Jongdae’s hair.  
“My neck is tired, just go for it,” Jongdae says, reaching up to grab for a pillow and jam it under his neck with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol says, still breathless but concerned. 

“I’ll tap your thigh twice if you should stop,” Jongdae says, demonstrating and Chanyeol relaxes at it, cock still hard and right in front of Jongdae’s mouth. He wants it again, wants to feel it on his tongue and he’s enthusiastic when Chanyeol shuffles forward a little more, pressing down until the tip of his cock presses at the line of his lips. Precum covers them before it slides off, leaving a trail on his cheek before he brings it back, pushing in as Jongdae opens his mouth finally.  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol says, groaning and his grip tightens in Jongdae’s hair. He doesn’t pull. His hips roll forward, thrusting into the heat of Jongdae’s mouth, cock sliding over his tongue as he breathes around it. He curls his hands back around Chanyeol’s thigh and lets his eyes go half-lidded, jaw slackening. He sucks, enjoying the tremble of his body as he tries to fuck forward through it but is caught in a wave of pleasure. He’s almost done, so close, the precum bitter on his tongue but he’s not done yet, groaning his name. Jongdae could almost get hard again, feels good and warm, liking the sound of his name broken as Chanyeol moans, long and melodic. 

He comes later, Jongdae’s lips around him, drinking him down and pulling back a little too early, drips of cum along his jaw and sliding down his neck.  
“Holy shit,” Chanyeol groans, rolling off of Jongdae, who turns on his side, using the shoulder of Chanyeol’s shirt to wipe the cum off of his cheek.  
“Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, clearly aiming for a yell but coming out winded. Jongdae laughs, kissing his temple and letting his hands rest on his arms.  
Jongdae cackles, not bothering to dodge Chanyeol’s half-hearted fist to his shoulder. He does sit up though and tug his own sweats up. He pauses, poking at Chanyeol until he can help him pull up his pants too. 

“Lazy,” Jongdae chides. 

Chanyeol looks insulted. “I just did all the work.”

He’s about to complain more but Jongdae’s kiss stops him.


End file.
